Recently, robots with articulatable appendages or arms have seen increasing use. One reason is that robots have manipulative arms which are able to perform certain routine manual or manipulative tasks using accessories such as tools in an efficient and precise manner. For example, robots have shown dexterity in performing such exemplary tasks as screw and nut driving, hole deburring and tasks or work on objects involving close tolerances such as, e.g., the insertion of a pin into a bore.
However, using a robot for the above exemplary tasks or operations requires that the manipulative arm of the robot be repeatedly positioned exactly over the work. Otherwise, the robot will not be able to perform such precise operations. A need therefore exists for an assembly adapted to be used in conjunction with the manipulative arm of the robot which compensates for robot positioning and repeatability inaccuracies when the robot is performing a task.